


Cover for "The Sting by Xonthefloor"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without even planning it, Puck and Kurt find out that they actually get along when no one is watching. But after sudden twist of events, they'll realize that getting along may not be enough for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Sting by Xonthefloor"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164054) by Xonthefloor. 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117424305019) on tumblr.


End file.
